Red
Red is the main antagonist and final boss from NES Godzilla Creepypasta. He is the one who was responsible for killing Zach's girlfriend Melissa. Appearance Red is a gruesome monster that is noticeably larger than Godzilla, his body covered in red scales with a certain resemblance to skinless flesh. He has a large humanoid head with no eyes or teeth, along with a tongue-like grappling hook he can spit from his mouth that is capable of destroying walls and grabbing opponents. He also has spindly arms with three clawed fingers on each hand, as well as a long tail. Over the course of his appearances, Red takes on a variety of forms; however, the general appearance of his head, torso, arms and tail remain constant. Land: Red's "default" appearance, with the main addition being four dark red insect limbs he uses to crawl around. ''Water: ''Red replaces his legs with a pair of large fins for underwater travel. He also gains three more fins: one on his back, one at the base of his tail, and one on the tip of his tail. ''Air: ''Red gains a pair of large wings, somewhat reminiscent of Destoroyah, which enable him to fly. He has a single pair of legs in this form, vaguely birdlike in structure and larger than the ones used by his Land form. ''Final: ''Red only takes this form for his final battle, rearing up into a fully bipedal posture (albeit with a noticeable hunchback). He retains the legs of his flying form, but he also gains an extra pair of arms, a much longer tail, an elongated neck, a extremely huge size, and a different texture on his back. Abilities Shapeshifting As seen above, Red is able to shapeshift into 4 different forms. Fourth Wall Red has been shown to have interference from across the "fourth wall," which is an imaginary wall that separates reality to fiction. He can paralyze a person's limbs and, likely, possess people. He can also cause people to feel pain in specific areas where he slashes monsters. He probably has only ever been able to kill 1 person, likely more, across the Fourth Wall, who is Melissa. Yet there are theories of him killing even more. Soul Burn Red is able to breathe large amounts of fire, at the expense of energy. What's interesting is that there is a face in the fire, implying that he's using souls he's likely consumed as energy. His Soul Burn is known for dealing massive damage to the monster. Mouthed Tongue Red has a tongue in his mouth that has a mouth on it. He can use it to destroy terrain and reach out and grab monsters, as shown with Anguirus in the Dementia chase and Acacius in the final fight. Needles He is able to shoot several consecutive needles from his mouth to quickly drain the health from a monster. Like he did that to Mothra in the First Form in Finale and to Anguirus in his Final Form. Consumption He is able to consume monsters of large size, as seen with Mothra in his flying form, Melissa in his land form and Godzilla in his final form. Lava Red, in his flying and final forms, can cause trails of lava to sprout from his fingers, able to quickly fry a monster. Floating Mines Red is capable of summoning Floating Mines that resemble Water Mines,they are capable of dealing a average amount of damage. They appear during Dementia Chase and during Acacius' fight with Red. Story As shown in during his part of the final battle with Red, Solomon apparently has a history as an ally of Red. Eventually, Acacius finally finishes him off when Melissa helps Zachary to unlock him. This results in the revival of the other monsters, who had been killed, thus finishing the overall game. Category:Characters Category:Kaijus Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Zenith enemies Category:Pathos Enemies Category:Trance Enemies Category:Dementia Enemies Category:Extus Enemies Category:Villians